1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic component and method of manufacturing the same; in particular, to a wiring board and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products are widely implemented in the fields of entertainment, communications, power conversion, network, computer and consumer products. Electronic products can also be found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment. Today's electronic products are required for miniaturization. In addition to the need to maintain high performance and stable quality, we must also save space in order to achieve the purpose of miniaturization. The demand for elevating the processing speed and reducing the size of the electronic products is also increasing.
In order to meet the requirements of the miniaturization in packaging, the circuit board is also gradually evolved by the double-layer circuit board into a multilayer circuit board, thereby expanding the area of wiring available on the circuit board layout in the limited space of the circuit board through the interlayer connection technology.